1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display panel, and particularly to a light guide plate, a method of manufacturing the light guide plate, a backlight module and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight module is a light source located at a back side of a liquid crystal display and is one of key components for a display panel of the liquid crystal display. A function of the backlight module is to supply a source of light having a sufficient luminance and uniformly distributed, so that the liquid crystal display can normally display pictures. A lighting effect of the backlight module will affect a visual effect of a liquid crystal display module directly. However, a light guide plate is an important element of the backlight module. At present, in a conventional backlight module, generally, films such as a diffusion film, a brightness enhancement film and a protection film are assembled to a light output surface of the light guide plate. However, these films are often displaced during assembling or sequent transportation of a product, resulting in quality abnormity such as fracture of a liquid crystal panel.
In summary, these films such as the diffusion film, the brightness enhancement film and the protection film are assembled to the light output surface of the conventional light guide plate, but these films are easily displaced during assembling or sequent transportation of a product, resulting in the quality abnormity such as the fracture of the liquid crystal panel.